The present invention relates generally to radiographic imaging of storage devices and more particularly, to a method and device for protecting a storage device from radiographic imaging.
Security devices are available which, if their inner workings could be discovered, would be ineffective and therefore would no longer prevent undetected, unauthorized discovery of objects they are designed to secure. An example is a mechanical combination lock which, if the position of its various internal components could be ascertained, would allow unauthorized access. In addition, it is also important in some instances to prevent unwanted radiographic imaging of a storage device so that its contents cannot be ascertained. The current art of radiographic imaging has significantly increased the possibility of this type of intrusion into areas protected by such high security devices. Other types of locks, closures, fasteners, and bolts that protect by mechanically restricting access and which are themselves assumed secured because of the inability of an intruder to ascertain the position of their locking mechanism are also vulnerable to radiographic imaging.